inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterfall Arena
The Waterfall Arena is the challenge you have to overcome to get the harvesting ring in the Wet Cave. Here you will find a guide and general strategy to succesfully overcome this arena. Arena Design The design of this Arena is similar to a roman anphiteatre. Once you go down, you won't be able to go up unless you overcome the challenge by going up the stairs and teleporting yourself into the middle upper hallway. From there you will have to dash to the Harvesting Finger and then dash into the columns until you reach the Fire Cairn. To succesfully do the dash from the staircase to the hallway, first you will need to press the buton in the lower part of the arena (guarded by a Crimson Cloak in a column) and then run straight into the staircase to do the dash before the orange barrier closes again. Better said than done, because there is a Grey Cloak waiting for you on the top of the staircase, and he runs more than you do. General Strategy To success in this arena you will need to use the Red Ash in the floor at your own interest to dodge the Grey Cloak once activated. Your objective is to put between you and the Grey Cloak as much distance as posible either to reactivate the button or to run away into the staircase so you have more than enough time to do the dash. The best areas to to this is jumping from the stairway itself and the right part of the arena. Remember you can dash also in the floor of the arena. This is a really quicky method to put distance between you and the foes. In General, the best way to overcome this challenge is to find a way to hold the button until it's limit and then run towards the staircase without the Crimson and Grey cloak in between your path. Remember also you can harvest big amounts of Light in the arena. We do not recommend doing this the first time you enter the arena because you are probably going to get killed but it is a good spot to come back later and fill your harvesting fingers. Post Fight After you have done the dash, grab the harvesting finger and dash towards the columns until you reach the Wet Cave Fire Cairn. From here go on. Once you reach the end of this little cave passage, do not drop yourself. Look a little bit to your right. You will see another cave passage in the wall of the cave. Dash there, go on and drop yourself into the hole. Congratulations, you are in the main building of the cave, again! This time you will have at least two harvesting fingers. Time to destroy with it the barrier at your left to gain access to the Light Pit and a lot of Light to refill your oportunities. But watch out, there is a hole between the light barrier and the Light Pit! Remember to dash or you will die. Tips * When you activate the Grey Cloak, jump from the stairs. * Don't be too greedy with distance. * Watch out for the Crimson Cloak. * No need to go all up the stairs. * Take your time to do the dash. Aim in the good direction. * When you drop from the stairs, take special attention to the Crimson Cloak. * Most of the time you will be so focused on the Grey Cloak that the Crimson Cloak will kill you and jumpscare you by surprise. Always keep and eye on him too. * If you have the long dash, you can skip the entire challenge by dashing directly on the building at the center of the arena instead of going down and start normally the challenge. Category:Maps